Alice in Wonderland
by Hard-Kaur
Summary: This is the story of Alice before and when she became a vampire. It is the unforgotten piece of Alice Cullen's life, with a twist and character you never saw coming.....rated T because I'm paranoid.


**_Hey one and all, this is my second story, on my newly created account (my old account faced severe problems, and all the of the other stories have been trasfered, or are in the process of transfering). ANYWAYS, this is the story of Alice Cullen, before she became a vampire, so technically her name is Mary-Alice Brandon, and the takes place in Biloxi, Missisippi. If I chose for the story to progress (depending on number of reviews) more chracters will be added (like Jasper :D). Right now the story features, Alice, her mother and James (yes the very villian that almost killed Bella in Twilight) Well, I've said more than enough enjoy!!!!_**

_**VERY IMPORTANT: none of the characters are VAMPIRES.....yet ;)**_**ALICE IN WONDERLAND**

**

* * *

**

Then after what seemed like a very long time, the familiar feeling came again, but I was prepared for it. I stood perfectly still and tuned my mother out so I could concentrate. My forehead prickled, and shapes began to dance along my line of sight. It was beautiful. But that was before I saw what those shapes were and what they were doing. I gasped, and turned my head towards my mother, expecting to see her crumpled on the floor with the silverware spewed around her. But she just came out of the kitchen door, still holding the dishes. It was _going_ to happen, she was going to slip, and her baby, my little new brother or sister would die. I ran to her, shoes stomping, corset chafing at my sides and yanked the silverware out of her hand and didn't permit her to walk a step further.

"Mother, I want you to sit down." I sounded very breathless. And then my mother looked at me. I was expecting her to smile warmly, as she usually did when I used to have moments like that when I was much younger. But instead her eyebrows furrowed and she glared at me. Glared.

**MRS. BRANDON'S (aka Alice's mother) POV**

Why was she doing _that _again? It scared me. Her face had gone blank the exact same way, and her dark eyes focused on something intangible. She looked possessed while her body rocked slightly back and forth, but the pale lids over her eyes never continued to blink. I didn't need to see this anymore, I was going to simply ignore it. I thought she had passed that phase years ago, but here she was, standing beside me, as she very un-lady like ran at me and tore the dishes out of my hands. She told me to sit down. Where was this coming from?! These strange commands, the manic look in her eye, what was wrong with her! It is ripe time for her to be wed, but she acts like an Unspeakable. So horrible, but so true. Even if no one referred to them as _witches_, everyone knew that they still existed, secretly practicing their malicious ways, while pretending to be human socialites that called themselves _Flappers_. It's a shame that those convicted weren't drowned, but if someone were to catch a witch in practice, off to the asylum it was for her!

"Mary-Alice, what are you talking about?" I asked her, trying to make my voice angry. She fidgeted with her dress.

"You were going to fall." She breathed the words out quickly and then looked up at me, waiting for my response. What we she expecting? _A thank-you??_ For something that was never going to happen. I shuddered.

Then there was silence from the both of us. I thought over what she just claimed. She said I was _going_ to fall. _Going_? I shook my head to clear my mind of the thoughts that were going to fast approach. My daughter an _Unspeakable_....a witch? NO! This could not be happening to me. Mary took my gesture wrongly. She thought I was shaking my head no.

"But mother, look there, at the split water." She was pointing at the ground. I refused to look down; I didn't want any proof, proof that would affirm my silent accusations. If she were to be convicted of witchcraft, she would taint all of us; make all of our blood filthy make us all monsters in the eyes if society. I couldn't handle that. I deliberately changed the subject and continued to pointedly stare at her sharp features.

"My brother is coming to visit you this afternoon." A quick flash of emotion flashed in Mary's eyes. Shock? Disbelief? I really had no desire to know.

"I am NOT seeing that –that- man." It seemed as though she switched her sentence half-way through speaking it. I was infuriated, how could she have the nerve?!

"And what is _that _supposed to mean, might I ask? It's the right time for you, Mary, don't you understand? It's TIME!"

**ALICE'S POV**

_Time._ I absolutely loathed the word. My mother was referring to the fact that it is time for me to find myself suitor. But _him_? I couldn't, I – I was...scared of him. In fact, just thinking of his appearance could send me into hyperventilation. The worst part was, I didn't know why I was so terrified by him, other women might think of him being the strong silent type. A man who doesn't express his words with words, but a man to expresses himself by his actions. That was what scared me most...his actions.

**James was not my mother's brother at all and they have no blood relation whatsoever**, in fact he was sort of adopted by my grandfather when he was 11 (I was 9 at the time). He was meant to be a stable boy, since my grandfather couldn't tend the ranch himself, but my mother simply wouldn't hear of it, she absolutely adored him instantly. Even though I was her only daughter, she always did want a son, to carry the family name. She had a compulsive to look perfect in society's eyes. She was the only one who did actually adore him in my immediate family, and still refers to him has her _brother_. And she wanted me to marry _him_? I'd met him before, he's only two years older than me, and my mother would constantly force us together on occasions. She of course wanted him to be officially part of the family, by forcing him onto me. But he, he was disturbing. As we grew older, and I became a young woman and he a man, his leering face was always curved into a sadistic smile whenever he looked at me, and when we were together (due to my _loving_ mother) he would never actually talk to me, but instead he would reach out and touch my hair. Smell it. Caress my cheek with his grimy finger. And it would stop there. Harmless? Maybe? But I would be scared stiff into shivering, unable to protest or move in anyway, while he violated my being. I didn't tell anyone, no one would have believed me because my mother would have chocked the words before they came out of my mouth. I unsuccessfully tried to erase the thought from my mind.

"Mother – I can't see him today...I am going to grandmother's house. She probably has my dress sewn by now."

"Nonsense, James wrote in his letter how excited he was to see you again. Please don't ruin this for him; you two would make a such handsome couple. Just don't...daydream, alright?" She used a sugary voice, with a hint of a threat underneath it. If my father were here I would have simply told him that I wanted to see my grandmother, he would personally take me, anything to please me. But he must be crossing the Mississippi river by now, his precious crops waiting on the other side, to be turned into money. I made an effort to storm out of the room, into the kitchen where I could silently review my options.

I couldn't run away, especially not from my mother. Even though I felt she was long used to not caring for me, I knew that she had another life, still untainted from her selfish glare within her. I intended to raise my sibling myself, knowing my mother would probably leave the child to be raised by a maid. I was starting to shiver, and the chiming of the grandfather clock startled me in ways it shouldn't. James would be arriving in a couple of hours. I was resorting to silently pray that my father would miraculously bust through the door and spare me the – shapes began to float in my eyes. I rubbed them, I didn't want to welcome the m back, and it would just make everything worse. But the images decided to burn in my eyes anyways. It looked like a man bursting through the door, but it wasn't my father, of course not. It was a lean figure, who had hair that hung to his shoulders. I guess James would be coming sooner. I didn't even have time to think. I was instantly broken from my vision revelation due to the urgent knocking of our front door, which was visible through the kitchen entrance. My mother, struggling against her belly, got up to welcome a very unwelcome guest.

The door swung open, and my vision or perhaps my personal version of a nightmare, was complete. There James stood, greasy blonde hair resting on his shoulders, lanky and grimy; a repulsive image. I was looking straight at him, my body already in an earlier state of shock than my mind, even though he hadn't even noticed me yet. My mother held a piece of his hair in her hand and chuckled teasingly, and gave him an awkward hug as her huge stomach was in the way. He embraced her back, lifting his head so that it was directly above her shoulder. So that he could stare directly at me. So that his face could arrange into a poisonous smile that he always saved for me.

* * *

**_If you like this and wish to see more, R & R!!! And check out other stories I have uploaded (if any, I'm still in the process of reviving my new account ;)) And if you wish to see my adaptation of James (for he looks very different from the movie) visit my profile page, and also see what I believe Alice and other characters look like in my perspective._**

**_R&R if you love me!!!!_**


End file.
